carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Master's Voice
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anthony I page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 08:29, October 11, 2011 What's with the Chinese Monk pic? Just wondering. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 01:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :I dunno dude, seriously... I didn't even know the monk was Chinese. It's just a funny picture of a fat monk statue I came across. It's my YouTube Avatar, too. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Bernd Donia Hey Ygo. I was wondering if you would like to organize a marriage between Bernd Donia and his girlfriend? 15:46, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :As the pater familias of the Donia Clan, I would be most pleased for such a marriage to take place. The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:49, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Would all the Donia's be coming to Koningstad to attend the wedding? 14:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::They sure would! Ygo August's six legitimate children, their partners and their children, and the most prominent of his children from extra-marital affairs and their partners and children. In total, there would be around 50 to 60 Donia's present, if possible. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's a huge amount. There would only be about 14 Van Draak's, plus a few other family friends. Perhaps 20-30 is a better amount for guests. 15:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Then the low-profile family members will not be attending. Of course there will be some other famous Lovian and Brunanter people in attendence. King Dmitri, his wife and some other Lovian royals. Maybe the Brunanter and Lovian PM's. I'm sure Oos would attend. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::We should invite Oos. I'm not sure if Dimi would come, as he's atheist and the ceremony is religious. 15:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Sure he'd come. He's an atheist but he I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hate being in an old historic church. He likes culture and architecture if I recall correctly. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I'll attend. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Sure you can. You'll just need a character. 19:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Then make one, ya lazy bum! xD The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :: PS: When are they getting married? The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: We can say it's this weekend (Sunday). It's been enough time since we last spoke to account for preparations. 15:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::: It has. We'll have to spam the shit out of this wedding on Lovia too, it might be good for activity. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Invite the PM and maybe announce it on the Pub, perhaps others would like to come. 16:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Sounds like a plan! Go write an invition if you will, then we can think of a proper location and everything. The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Mayor I read on the Drake Schatzhoven page that he was a politician, so I was wondering if you would like to make him the mayor of Niesburg? HORTON11: • 16:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :It would be an honour. The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:51, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Active You should be more active here, cause it's been a while since your last time here. HORTON11: • 14:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it has been a while. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 07:56, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you think its time to have Judge Schatzhoven retire? HORTON11: • 14:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::His age may give him difficulties in performing his job. Then again, there have been Judges in America who made it till a hundred. And Mr. Schatzhoven is going to live to be very old. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 21:00, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Jugdes have to retire, is it not> Taxicats (talk) 22:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::If he has to retire, then I suppose he will do so soon. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 09:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::He doesn't need to retire just yet if he presides over city or regional courts. Now there ''would ''be a problem at the supreme court, as they would require a judge that won't doze off during trials. HORTON11: • 12:56, October 24, 2012 (UTC)